concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Martyn Concerts 2000s
2000 Glasgow Walker Tour Band: Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Jim Lampi (Chapman stick), John Giblin (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) 2000-05-22 Italy, Bolzano, Carambolage. 2000-05-24 Italy, Sarzana (La Spezia), Jux Tap 2000-05-25 Italy, San Benedetto del Tronto, Ascoli Piceno, PalaCongressi 2000-05-26 Italy, Cortemaggiore (Piacenza), Fillmore. 2000-05-27 Italy, Città di Castello (AR), Teatro degli Illuminati (uncertain). 2000-05-28 Italy, Torino, Hiroshima Mon Amour Dislocated shoulder tour 2000-06-01 UK, Brighton, Concorde 2 2000-06-02 UK, Leicester, De Montfort Hall. 2000-06-03 UK, Reading, Hexagon 2000-06-05 Ireland, Strandhill (co. Sligo), The Venue 2000-06-06 Ireland, Letterkenny (co Donegal), An Grianan Theatre 2000-06-07 Ireland, Dublin, Vicar Street (Reggie Hastings covered for John on guitar). 2000-06-08 Ireland, Belfast, Limelight. 2000-06-09 UK, Liverpool, Philharmonic Hall 2000-06-10 UK, Leeds, Varieties 2000-06-11 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 2000-06-13 UK, London, Shepherd's Bush Empire 2000-06-14 UK, Worcester, Huntingdon Hall 2000-06-15 UK, Milton Keynes, The Stables 2000-06-16 UK, Maidstone, The Exchange. 2000-06-18 UK, Ebbw Vale, Beaufort Theatre. 2000-06-19 UK, Guildford, Civic Hall 2000-06-21 UK, Cambridge, Junction 2000-06-22 UK, Shrewsbury, Music Hall 2000-06-23 UK, Salisbury, City Hall. 2000-06-24 UK, Glastonbury, Festival: 11 a.m. Opening act Jazzworld Stage (cancelled as intended film shooting was cancelled also). 2000-06-24 UK, Glastonbury, Festival: 11 p.m. Closing set Avalon Stage 2000-06-25 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 2000-06-26 Scotland, Glasgow, Renfrew Ferry. 2000-06-27 Scotland, Ayr, Gaiety. 2000-06-28 Scotland, Edinburgh, Liquid Room. 2000-06-29 Scotland, Aberdeen, The Lemon Tree. 2000-10-28 Ireland, Kilkenny, Kilkenny Ormonde Hotel. (solo benefit show for cerebral palsy). 2001 John Martyn Winter Tour 2001 Band: Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Alan Thomson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) Supporting act was James Yorkston who had just sent a demo tape to John. 2001-01-24 UK, London, Jazz Café 2001-01-25 UK, London, Jazz Café 2001-01-26 UK, Spalding, South Holland Centre. 2001-01-27 Scotland, Glasgow, Renfrew Ferry 2001-01-28 Scotland, Edinburgh, Liquid Room. 2001-01-30 UK, Croydon, Ashcroft Theatre (Fairfield Hall) 2001-01-31 UK, Dudley, The Robin Club 2001-02-01 UK, Cheltenham, Town Hall. 2001-02-02 UK, South Shields, Customs House. 2001-02-03 UK, Beverley, Picture Playhouse. 2001-02-04 UK, Manchester, The Lowry. (Martin Winnings on sax) 2001-02-05 UK, Newark, Palace Theatre. 2001-02-06 UK, Preston, Charter Theatre 2001-02-14 UK, Lowestoft, Marina Theatre. 2001-02-15 UK, Southampton, The Brook 2001-02-16 UK, Burgess Hill, Martlets Hall 2001-02-17 UK, Exeter, Phoenix 2001-02-18 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 2001-02-20 UK, Guildford, Civic Hall. (Martin Winnings on sax). This show was the setting for the Fonte Bund band episode of Human Remains. They sang three short songs on stage and John did a few cameo appearances. 2001-02-21 UK, Bristol, Colston Hall 2001-02-22 UK, Milton Keynes, The Stables 2001-02-23 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Waterfront Hall (Studio) 2001-02-24 Ireland, Dublin, Vicar Street 2001-02-25 Ireland, Cork, Rock City 2001-02-26 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh 2001-02-27 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh 2001-03-01 Ireland, Waterford, The Forum. 2001-03-20 Ireland, Dublin, The Olympia: Paul Weller invited John to join him on stage for an encore (Don't Want To Know). Sunshine Boys Tour With Danny Thompson; supporting act Rosalie Deighton and Carina Round replacing Kathryn Williams 2001-05-29 Scotland, Glasgow, Pavilion 2001-05-30 Scotland, Aberdeen, Music Hall. 2001-05-31 Scotland, Inverness, Eden Court Theatre. 2001-06-01 Scotland, Dundee, Caird Hall. (cancelled). 2001-06-02 UK, Newcastle, Opera House 2001-06-03 UK, Sheffield, City Memorial Hall 2001-06-04 UK, Telford, Oakengates Theatre. 2001-06-05 UK, Leeds, Varieties Theatre 2001-06-06 UK, Manchester, Bridgewater Hall 2001-06-09 UK, Cambridge, Corn Exchange 2001-06-10 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. 2001-06-11 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's. (cancelled). 2001-06-12 UK, Birmingham, Ronnie Scott's 2001-06-13 UK, Leicester, De Montfort Hall 2001-06-14 UK, Worcester, Huntingdon Hall 2001-06-15 UK, Kings Lynn, Corn Exchange 2001-06-16 UK, London, Finsbury Park, Guinness Fleadh (16:20 hrs, Irish Post stage) 2001-06-16 UK, Milton Keynes, The Stables 2001-06-17 UK, Greenwich, Borough Halls 2001-06-20 UK, Basingstoke, The Anvil 2001-06-21 UK, Salisbury, City Hall. 2001-06-22 UK, Reading, Reading Concert Hall 2001-06-23 UK, Hackney (London), The Ocean 2001-06-24 UK, London, Shepherds Bush Empire 2001-06-25 UK, Brighton, New Concorde. 2002 2002-02-28 Ireland, Waterford, The Forum Theatre. John Martyn Summer Tour Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Jim Lampi (Chapman stick) Supporting act Eva Abrahams Cancelled due to seriously infected foot 2002-06-22 UK, Cambridge, Corn Exchange. cancelled 2002-06-27 UK, Milton Keynes, The Stables cancelled Autumn Tour 2002 (October November) Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Jim Lampi (Chapman stick) Cancelled due to health problems, caused by a serious car crash in mid August. Among the cancelled dates 2002-10-18 Scotland, Edinburgh, The Liquid Room. cancelled 2002-10-19 Scotland, Aberdeen, Music Hall. cancelled 2002-10-20 Scotland, Glasgow, Renfrew Ferry. cancelled 2002-11-05 UK, Leeds, City Varieties Music Hall cancelled 2003 2003-11-07 Ireland, Leap (Cork), Connollys of Leap (with Spencer Cozens and John Giblin on acoustic bass) 2003-11-08 Ireland, Leap (Cork), Connollys of Leap (with Spencer Cozens and John Giblin on acoustic bass). 2004 One For The Road Tour 2004 Spencer Cozens (keyboards), John Giblin (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) Supporting act Eva Abrahams 2004-04-24 Ireland, Waterford, The Forum Theatre. 2004-04-25 Ireland, Dublin, Vicar Street 2004-04-27 UK, Basingstoke, The Anvil 2004-04-28 UK, Cambridge, Corn Exchange 2004-04-30 UK, Bournemouth, Pavilion Theatre 2004-05-01 UK, Bristol, Colston Hall 2004-05-03 UK, Milton Keynes, The Stables 2004-05-05 UK, Nottingham, Royal Concert Hall 2004-05-06 UK, Croydon, Fairfield Halls 2004-05-08 UK, Manchester (Salford), The Lowry 2004-05-09 UK, Newcastle, Opera House 2004-05-10 Scotland, Glasgow, Royal Concert Hall 2004-05-12 UK, London, Queen Elizabeth Hall 2004-05-13 UK, Wolverhampton, Wulfrun Hall 2004-05-14 UK, Leeds, Irish Centre 2004-05-16 UK, Liverpool, Royal Court 2004-05-25 UK, London, BBC studio: Later With Jools Holland (broadcast 28 May). One For The Road and Johnny Too Bad with Spencer Cozens, John Giblin, Arran Ahmun. Irish Summer Tour (with band) Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Alan Thompson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) 2004-07-03 Ireland, Downpatrick, Ballydugan Mill. (Headlines "Get Down With The Blues Festival") 2004-07-08 Ireland, Culdaff, Mac's Backroom Bar. 2004-07-09 Ireland, Castlebar, The Royal Theatre. 2004-07-10 Ireland, Headford, Campbells Tavern. (supported by Noely McDonnell) 2004-07-11 Ireland, Headford, Campbells Tavern. (supported by Noely McDonnell) 2004-07-12 Ireland, Boyle, The Moving Stairs. 2004-07-15 Ireland, Limerick, Dolans Warehouse 2004-07-16 Ireland, Wexford, Riverbank House Hotel. 2004-07-17 Ireland, Cork, Half Moon Theatre Autumn Tour Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Alan Thompson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) 2004-10-09 Northern Ireland, Newtownards, Queen's Hall (Headlining Ards International Guitar Festival). At this festival John was honoured with a Lifetime Achievement Award in recognition of a lifetimes contribution to the world of guitar. Previous recipients include John Renbourn, Davey Graham, Henry McCullough and Louis Stewart. Presenter Stuart Bailie remembers: "His band was pre-warned so we interrupted his gig at a strategic time to make our homage. John didn't know what was going on and he gave me a look of pure malice. It was terrifying. But when he realised what we were trying to do, his demeanour changed abruptly and he started to weep." 2004-11-08 UK, Southend, Cliffs Pavilion. 2004-11-10 UK, Plymouth, Pavilion. 2004-11-11 UK, Cheltenham, Town Hall 2004-11-14 UK, Derby, Assembly Rooms 2004-11-15 UK, Preston, Guild Hall. 2004-11-17 Scotland, Glasgow, Carling Academy 2004-11-18 UK, York, Grand Opera House 2004-11-20 UK, Cardiff, St Davids Hall. (Colin Tully joined on sax). (supported by Dean Johnson) 2004-11-21 UK, London, Shepherd's Bush Empire. 2004-11-22 UK, Portsmouth, Guildhall. 2004-11-25 Northern Ireland, Derry, The Nerve Centre. 2004-11-26 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Elmwood Hall. 2004-11-27 Ireland (Kildare), Ballymore Eustace, Poulaphouca House. 2004-11-29 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh 2004-11-30 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh 2004-12-02 Ireland, Ennis, Glór. 2004-12-03 Ireland, Killarney, The Granary. 2004-12-04 Ireland, Clonakilty, De Barras. 2005 Spring Tour 2005, with band; supporting act Ian McNabb The usual suspects Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Alan Thompson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) 2005-05-08 Ireland, Thomastown (Kilkenny), Carroll's bar 2005-05-09 Ireland, Dublin, Vicar Street 2005-05-11 UK, Norwich, University of East Anglia 2005-05-13 UK, Croydon, Fairfield Hall 2005-05-14 UK, Coventry, Warwick Arts Centre 2005-05-15 UK, Basingstoke, The Anvil 2005-05-17 UK, London, Shepherds Bush Empire 2005-05-18 UK, Cambridge, Corn Exchange 2005-05-20 UK, Salisbury, City Hall 2005-05-21 UK, Bristol, Colston Hall 2005-05-23 Scotland, Aberdeen, Music Hall 2005-05-24 Scotland, Glasgow, Royal Concert Hall 2005-05-26 UK, Newcastle, City Hall 2005-05-28 UK, Salford, The Lowry 2005-05-29 UK, Liverpool, Philharmonic Hall 2005-05-30 UK, Leeds, Irish Centre Irish Summer Tour 2005, with band Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Alan Thompson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) 2005-07-27 Ireland, Dundalk, Spirit Store. 2005-07-28 Ireland, Culdaff, McGrory's. 2005-07-29 Ireland, Newbridge, Riverbank Arts Centre. 2005-07-31 Ireland, Birr, Kinnitty Castle ("Dancing With Lunasa" open air festival) 2005-08-01 Ireland, Galway, Róisin Dubh 2005-08-03 Ireland, Cork, Opera House (supported by UltanJohn) 2005-08-04 Ireland, Limerick, Dolans Warehouse. (supported by UltanJohn) 2005-08-06 Ireland, Wexford, Riverbank House Hotel 2005-08-26 Scotland, Mallaig (Morar), Feis Na Mara 2005 (The Mallaig Music Festival, on the Morar Games Field) 2005-08-27 Scotland, Mallaig (Morar), Feis Na Mara 2005 (The Mallaig Music Festival) Autumn Tour, with band Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Alan Thompson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) 2005-11-18 Ireland, Leap (Cork), Connolly's of Leap. 2005-11-19 Ireland, Leap (Cork) Connolly's of Leap. 2005-11-22 Ireland, Clare, Glor 2005-11-23 Ireland, The Naul (co Dublin), Seamus Ennis Centre 2005-11-24 Ireland, Louth, Spirit Store 2005-11-25 Ireland, Antrim, Spring And Airbrake. 2005-11-27 Scotland, Glenfarg (Perth & Kinross), Bein Inn 2005-11-28 Scotland, Glenfarg (Perth & Kinross), Bein Inn. 2005-11-29 Scotland, Glenfarg (Perth & Kinross), Bein Inn. 2005-11-30 Scotland, Glenfarg (Perth & Kinross), Bein Inn. 2005-12-01 Scotland, Glenfarg (Perth & Kinross), Bein Inn. 2005-12-03 United Kingdom, Carlisle, The Basement (Fisher Street) 2006 Spring Tour, with band Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Alan Thompson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) Supporting act John Smith 2006-02-17 UK, Buxton, Opera House 2006-04-17 UK, Buxton, Opera House. 2006-04-24 UK, Milton Keynes, Stables. 2006-04-25 UK, Cheltenham, Town Hall. 2006-04-26 UK, Basingstoke, The Anvil. 2006-04-28 UK, Glasgow, ABC. 2006-04-30 UK, Salford (Manchester), The Lowry. 2006-05-02 UK, Liverpool, Philharmonic Hall. 2006-05-03 UK, Wolverhampton, Robin 2 2006-05-05 UK, Cambridge, Corn Exchange 2006-05-06 UK, Holmfirth, Picturedrome. 2006-05-08 UK, Cardiff, St David's Hall. (Colin Tully on sax) 2006-05-10 UK, London, Shepherd's Bush Empire (Colin Tully on sax) 2006-05-12 UK, Bristol, Colston Hall. (Colin Tully on sax) 2006-05-14 UK, Newcastle, Journal Tyne Theatre. 2006-05-15 UK, Leeds, Irish Centre. 2006-05-17 Ireland, Dublin, Vicar Street. 2006-05-26 Scotland, Ayr, Town Hall ("Robert Burns Festival") 2006-08-11 UK, Cropredy (Banbury, Oxfordshire), (Fairport's Cropredy Convention) 2006-08-13 Italia, Sarnico (Bergamo), Piazza XX Settembre. (Free Open air concert) 2006-09-09 UK, Newport (Isle of Wight), Robin Hill Country Park. (Bestival) 2006-09-11 UK, London, Barbican Hall Irish Winter Tour 2006-11-19 Ireland, Wexford, Whites Hotel. 2006-11-20 Ireland, Limerick, Dolan's Warehouse. 2006-11-22 Ireland, Grange, Barry's Public House 2006-11-23 Northern Ireland, Derry, Sandinos. (supported by Keith Harkin and Cat Malojian) 2006-11-24 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Spring & Airbrake. (supported by Don Mescall) 2007 Solid Air Tour, with band Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Alan Thompson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) Supporting act John Smith 2007-01-21 UK, Cambridge, Corn Exchange. 2007-01-22 UK, Cardiff, St David's Hall. 2007-01-25 UK, Birmingham, Symphony Hall 2007-01-27 UK, Salford, The Lowry 2007-01-29 Scotland, Glasgow, Royal Concert Hall 2007-01-30 UK, Gateshead, The Sage 2007-02-01 UK, Sheffield, City Hall. 2007-02-03 UK, London, Roundhouse Spring Tour, with band Foster Paterson (keyboards), Martin Winnings (sax), Alan Thompson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) 2007-04-09 Scotland, Perth (Glenfarg), Bein Inn 2007-04-15 UK, Southampton, The Brook. 2007-04-16 UK, London, Royal Albert Hall. 2007-05-13 Ireland, Thomastown (Kilkenny), Murphys Bar 2007-05-14 Ireland, Dublin, Vicar Street. 2007-05-17 Scotland, Perth, Perth Concert Hall. 36th Perth Festival of the Arts, (with Martin Winnings on sax & Frank Usher On guitar) 2007-05-19 UK, Coventry, Warwick Arts Centre 2007-05-21 UK, Nottingham, Royal Concert Hall 2007-05-22 UK, Basingstoke, The Anvil. 2007-05-24 UK, Bournemouth, Pavilion Theatre. 2007-05-26 UK, Isle of Skye, Music Festival 2007-05-28 UK, Buxton, Opera House 2007-05-30 UK, Croydon, Fairfield Halls 2007-06-01 UK, Liverpool, Philharmonic Hall 2007-07-21 Ireland, Thomastown (Kilkenny), Bridgebrook Arms. John Martyn turned up to play a few songs in support of a fundraising gig for the Irish Cancer Society. with performances from Reverie, Luca, Paul Derby, Vickers Vimy & Dara) Small Autumn Tour, Ireland Arran Ahmun, percussion 2007-09-14 Ireland, Drogheda, Arts Centre. 2007-09-16 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Rotterdam Bar (supported by John d'Arcy) 2007-09-17 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Rotterdam Bar 2007-09-18 Northern Ireland, Belfast, Rotterdam Bar 2007-09-20 Ireland, Grange, Barry's Public House (cancelled). (the gig was called off at the last minute as John was rushed to hospital. John was quickly out of the hospital again but had to cancel the rest of the tour for health reasons. 2007-09-21 Ireland, Rooskey, Shannon Key West Hotel (cancelled). 2007-09-22 Ireland, Headford, Campbell's Tavern (cancelled). 2007-09-24 Ireland, Cork, Cyprus Avenue (cancelled). 2007-09-25 Ireland, Cork, Cyprus Avenue (cancelled). 2007-09-27 Ireland, Carrig On Bannow, Colfers Pub (cancelled). 2008 2008-02-04 UK, London, The Brewery. Presentation of Lifetime Achievement Award on BBC Radio 2 Folk Awards night. With Spencer Cozens, Alan Thompson, Arran Ahmun, Martin Winnings and special guest John Paul Jones on mandolin. "The climax of the night was the Lifetime Achievement Award to John Martyn, presented by long standing friend Phil Collins. "At last I’m a celebrity," joked the Scotsman as he and his superb band kicked into Over The Hill and an amazing version of May You Never, greeted with rapturous applause from the hall which had the big man, and many others, beaming." 2008-07-14 UK, Liverpool, Echo Arena. Liverpool Summer Pops show; (supporting Bill Wyman and his Rhythm Kings) 2008-07-15 UK, Leeds, The Grand Theatre. (supporting Bill Wyman and his Rhythm Kings) 2008-07-17 UK, Kendal, The Brewery Arts Centre 2008-08-10 Ireland, Kilkenny, Kilford Arms Hotel. ("Dysart Festival") 2008-10-09 USA, New York, Joe's Pub. 11:30 PM show with Danny Thompson. Part of Joe's Pub's 10th Anniversary Celebration. 2008-10-10 USA, New York, Anspacher Theater. Solo performance during exclusive Joe's Pub 10th Anniversary Gala. "A Tribute to Judy Collins; featuring Judy Collins, Jimmy Webb, John Martyn, Mary Gauthier, Shawn Colvin, Marc Cohn, Eric Andersen, and more." 2008-10-27 Ireland, Kilkenny, Kytelers Inn Beer Garden. "Bank Holiday Marathon Gig 3pm to midnight featuring Acousticats, Revolver, The Fundamentals, Myp Et Jeep, James Delahunty, Pete Fagan & The Scene, April’s Hip-Hop Troupe, Froud, Gill & Phil, DJ Amos, Na Fianna and the legendary John Martyn." John sang in fact two songs as closing act of the Rockfall Festival. Grace & Danger Tour 2008 Spencer Cozens (keyboards), Martin Winnings (sax), Alan Thomson (bass), Arran Ahmun (drums) 2008-11-07 UK, Brighton, Brighton Dome (supported by Jersey Budd) 2008-11-09 UK, Oxford, New Theatre 2008-11-10 UK, London, Barbican 2008-11-12 UK, Birmingham, Town Hall 2008-11-14 UK, Cambridge, Corn Exchange 2008-11-16 UK, Salford, The Lowry 2008-11-17 Scotland, Glasgow, Royal Concert Hall 2008-11-19 UK, Newcastle, City Hall 2008-11-21 UK, Cardiff, St David's Hall 2008-11-23 UK, St Albans, Alban Arena (supported by Jersey Budd) 2008-11-25 Ireland, Dublin, Vicar Street 2009 2009-01-29 Ireland, Kilkenny. End of the road. 2009-02-01 Ireland, Kells (Kilkenny). Memorial service at St. Mary's Church (12.30pm). 2009-02-02 Ireland, Dublin, Newlands Cross Crematoriam. Cremation at 3pm on Monday.